La boite de Gavrock
by Luxan
Summary: Mon remix de l'épisode 19 de la saison 3... Si Buffy et Faith n'avait pas autant de fierté et se posait les bonnes questions ?


Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà ma nouvelle histoire ! Bon je l'ai écrite sur un coup de tête et pas vraiment relu (a) Donc si y'a quelques fautes ou quoi, dîtes le moi j'arrangerais ça :)

Bonne lecture, rien ne m'appartiens malheureusement :)

* * *

POV Faith :

Je suis assise dans le bureau du maire. Il doit encore parler de choses et d'autres mais je préfère fermer les yeux et penser à... Non il faut que j'arrête de penser à elle... Elle me déteste...

Le maire me dit d'ouvrir les yeux, je n'ai pas tout suivis mais je vois un paquet sur le bureau Un cadeau... Je souris en me rappellant du cadeau que j'avais fait pour Buffy le soir de noël... Je ne sais même pas si elle l'a aimé ou pas... C'était un album photo avec toutes les photos qu'on avait faîtes avec la bande... Puis il y avait une dernière photo, juste elle et moi, collé dans un cœur à la fin de l'album... Je sort de mes pensées et affiche mon enthousiasme devant le boss.

« Super ! Mais en quel honneur ?

- Faith, tout simplement pour te monter mon affection et que j'apprécierais que tu fasse une petite course à l'aéroport...

- L'aéroport ? Et puis quoi d'autre ? Vous voulez peut être que j'aide un de vos copain à déménager aussi ? »

Je peux aider des gens à déménager, ce n'est pas un problème avec ma force de tueuse... Mais la seule personne que j'ai envie d'aider c'est elle...

« Je croyais que tu voulais travailler jeune fille ? Dis donc il me semble que tu commence à réagir en enfant gâté, c'est dommage ça m'oblige à te le reprendre ! »

Il s'avance vers moi pour le reprendre, mes je tire la boite vers moi et le regarde d'un air soumis... Je devais le faire pour qu'il pense que je suis de son coté... Que je serais toujours de son coté... Mais je ne voulais pas la décevoir encore plus donc je devais jouer le jeu...

« Pardon Monsieur dis je »

Arg... Je déteste faire la fille soumise ! Qu'est ce que c'est agaçant !

"C'est beaucoup mieux ! »

Il rigole et me demande si je veux un gâteau. Je t'en foutrais des gâteaux moi ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend ? Le maire m'a sauvé et je continue à être désagréable... Ne serais je donc jamais contente ? Enfin si je l'étais avec elle... Il continue à parler d'un colis qui devrait arriver et d'une métaphore avec les gâteaux... Qu'est ce qu'il a donc avec la pâtisserie ? Il en a pas eu assez quand il était gosse ou quoi ? Bref, j'en ai quand même pris un pour lui faire plaisir, et après qu'il eu finis sa tirade il me dit que je peux ouvrir mon cadeau. Je m'empresse d'ouvrir la boite et y découvre un couteau... Un magnifique poignard... Je ressent une onde de sérénité dans mon corps quand je le passe devant mes yeux...

« C'est une pure merveille !

- Je ne me suis pas moqué de toi. J'espère que tu vas en prendre soin ! Et que tu vas faire attention à ne pas le manipuler sur n'importe qui ! Sauf quand je te le dirai bien sur ! »

Quand il me le dira ?! Du moment que ce n'est pas sur ma jolie blonde je ferais tout ce qu'il voudra... Enfin dans la limite du raisonnable... Je ne tue plus d'humain c'est finie ! Je lui demande quand même à qui il pense et il me sourit d'un air énigmatique. Je crois qu'il est temps que je parte, je le remercie et part.

* * *

Pendant ce temps la dans un cimetière.

POV Buffy

Pourquoi ils s'en prennent à moi ? Oui je suis la tueuse mais pas un simple bout de viande ! Et d'ailleurs comme je suis la tueuse on devrait pas me craindre ? Peut être qu'ils ne savent pas qui je suis ? Je devrais porter un tee shirt ou une pancarte avec marqué « coucou je suis la tueuse si tu veux que je t'explose vient ! En plus on est deux... »

Non ! On n'est plus deux... Depuis qu'elle a décidé de partir du coté noir... La tueuse rebelle... Mais est elle vraiment rebelle ? N'est ce pas elle qui m'a envoyé des lettres pour lui annoncer ce que voulait le maire ? Et une lettre d'excuse ?

Par inadvertance... Ou par choix peut être ? Bref j'envoie un vampire sur Angel qui tombe. Pauvre de lui, le pauvre il est tombé !

« Tu t'es fait mal ? »

Il me regarde de son air « je suis un vampire torturé et j'aime la tueuse », qu'est ce qu'il peut m'agacer !

« Non ça va... »

On réduit les vampires en poussière. Je décide de prendre mon courage à deux mains et me retourne vers Angel.

« Ecoute... On ne peux plus rester ensemble...

- Que... Quoi ?

- Oui... Je vais vieillir, tu vas toujours rester toi même... J'ai envie de me marier, d'avoir des enf...

- Tu penses à ELLE n'est ce pas ?

- Je...

- J'accepte ton choix... Mais n'oublie pas qu'elle est passée du coté des méchants.. »

Il s'en va me laissant la... Je me retiens de lui dire que lui aussi était un vampire sanglant qui tuait pour le plaisir mais me suis retenue. Comme quoi je ne met pas toujours les pieds dans le plat comme dirait Willow. Je décide de rentrer chez moi, il n'y a plus de vampire pour l'instant. Je repense à elle... Pourquoi suis je autant accro ? Devrais je lui dire ? Peut être que tout rentrerais dans l'ordre... Je demanderais conseil à ma mère...

* * *

**Générique !**

* * *

POV Buffy

Je travaille dans la cuisine quand ma mère arrive toute excité. Je relève la tête et elle m'annonce d'un air joyeux :

« Quand est ce que tu allais me l'annoncer ?

- Je...

- Félicitation ma puce ! Pour ton entrée à l'université ! Je suis si fière de toi ! »

Ouf ce n'est que l'université ! Je pensais qu'elle avait découvert pour F... Elle me prend dans ses bras. C'est peut être le moment où jamais après tout...

« Maman...

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour le prix chérie, on va bien trouver une solution !

- J'ai encore le temps pour ça... J'aimerais un conseil...

- Oui je t'écoute...

- Voilà, je.. j'ai une amie du lycée qui pense aimer une personne, mais cette personne est assez réputée pour être euh... mauvaise... Elle ne sait pas quoi faire, si elle doit lui dire ou si elle doit l'attendre...

- Si tu... enfin cette amie l'aime vraiment, il faut lui dire...

- Et elle ne sait pas comment le dire à ses parents aussi...

- Ecoute ma chérie, quoi que tu fasse je sais que tu aime Angel, et j'accepte ce choix...

- Maman ! Ce n'est pas par apport à Angel mais à... à cette amie !

- Y'aurait il un rapport avec Faith ? »

Je soupire et me lève. Il n'y avait pas une once d'haine quand elle a prononcé son prénom, donc c'était un bon point... Mais comment avait elle deviné ? Comme Angel... C'était marqué sur mon front ? Je monte dans ma chambre et y découvre une lettre.

Buffy,

Il faut qu'on parle. C'est important.

F.

Court et précis. Tout comme elle... Je tourne le papier et lui dit de venir ce soir dans ma chambre après la patrouille. Je sais qu'elle le récupérera dans la journée. Je soupire encore une fois et décide d'aller au lycée.

POV Faith

Je l'a vois à travers la fenêtre, son sourire instantané quand elle voit mon papier. Elle me réécrit quelque chose et regarde par la fenêtre. Cherche pas B. tu ne verras rien je suis trop bien cachée pour toi. Elle soupire et part. J'attend de la voir partir avec sa mère pour me glisser dans sa chambre et récupérer mon mot. Elle me donne rendez vous dans sa chambre. Je ne peux que sourire. Je reste quelques temps ici pour m'imprégner de son odeur et décide de repartir à contre cœur... J'avais d'autres choses à faire que de penser à ma blonde. Et oui depuis quelques temps, je lui envoie des lettres ou des mots comme ça, pour l'avertir des plans du patron, ou simplement pour m'excuser encore et encore... Au départ, elle était froide et distante à travers ses mots, faisant que des réponses courtes, mais petit à petit, elle se lâchait à travers les lettres, me racontant sa vie, me remerciant, et me disant que le passé était le passé... Qu'elle m'avait pardonnée... Au départ c'était qu'une lettre par semaine à part si c'était urgent, mais maintenant, je ne peux plus rester une journée sans lui parler, même si ce n'est que par lettre... Ce soir, je ne devais pas faire ma Faith, je devrais être la personne pour qui Buffy se battrait, et qu'elle soit fière de moi. Ces dernières semaines, j'ai beaucoup grandis et réfléchis... Ce soir je dirais tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur à la blonde... Si elle me rejète, je partirais... Et elle n'entendra plus jamais parler de moi...

POV Buffy

Je suis avec mes amis, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ce soir... Et si elle ne venait pas ? Et si elle me rejetait ? Et si...

Perdue dans mes pensées, Willow continuait à parler de la fac et je lui répondait sans vraiment d'excitation dans la voix.

Pourquoi était ce si difficile ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas aller la voir et juste lui dire « F. reviens parmi nous, je t'aime ! » oui c'est vrai et là elle se jèterais dans mes bras, m'embrasserais et un happy end pour nous ! Tu rêve en couleur B. !

Cordelia arrive et une joute d'insulte fuse, je n'y prend pas part et préfère rester à l'écart... Et si je le disait à Willow ? Après tout c'est ma meilleure amie... Elle pourrait m'aider pour ce soir ?

« Buffy ?

- Hein ?

- Je te disais que tu devrais peut être aller voir Giles pour lui dire que tu partirais peut être l'année prochaine...

- Ouais j'vais faire ça... A toute ! »

Je me lève et part sans un regard... Pourquoi je n'arrête pas de penser à elle et à ce soir ? Peut être qu'elle pourrait rester dormir comme avant... On se regarderait un film et on s'endormirais toutes les deux, dans les bras l'une de l'autre... Oui c'est ça Buffy, si elle n'essaye pas de te tuer ! Et si c'est un piège ? En fait elle fait sa gentille mais peut être qu'elle veut me tuer ? Pourquoi lui ai je dis chez moi ? En plus il y aura ma mère ! Si elle essaye de tuer ma mère ?

« Buffy ? Tu voulais me voir ? »

Je me retourne et vois Giles et Wesley. J'étais arrivée dans la bibliothèque sans m'en rendre compte... Je leur explique que je veux partir, Wes fait son long discours avec le maire et Faith, que je ne dois pas partir et blablabla... Giles est mitigé entre les deux, et il boit son thé pour réfléchir. Je décide de changer de sujet et nous voilà en train de réfléchir à un plan pour arrêter l'Ascension. Pourquoi suis je une adolescente, amoureuse de sa sœur tueuse, obligée d'arrêter quelque chose dont on à pas un seul indice? La vie est dure à 18 ans !

Le soir venue je fais ma patrouille et me retrouve devant la mairie. Une limousine arrive et je me cache derrière les buissons. Faith sort de la voiture et tourne sa tête vers moi... Je sais qu'elle m'a vu, je sais qu'elle me sens... Tout comme moi... Elle me fait un signe discret de tête et décide de repartir.

POV Faith.

On arrive devant la mairie, je sens Buffy proche. Je sors de la voiture et la voie dans les buissons, je souris et hoche la tête pour lui dire que je lui expliquerais ce soir. J'arrive dans le bureau et le boss m'attendait déjà.

« Enfin la voilà ! Le coursier n'a pas voulu venir, il devait prendre son argent ?

- Oh, j'ai préféré le convaincre de ne pas me suivre !

- T'es une fille insensée, tu t'en rends compte ? Ta façon de prendre des initiatives, ce culot ! »

Et blablabla, qu'est ce qu'il peut parler celui là... Je me pose dans un fauteuil et met mes pieds sur le bureau à l'entente de son prénom. Il me réprimande et je les enlèves. Je soupire doucement tandis qu'il continue sur B.

« Si Buffy Summers rentrait dans cette pièce et me proposait ses services, je lui dirait : "non merci ma fille, j'ai la meilleure Tueuse du monde. Tu peux t'en aller."

Si Buffy rentrait dans cette pièce ça serait pour me tuer oui ! Mais attend ! Si ce soir elle voulait me tuer ? C'était pour ça qu'elle était dans les buissons ! Elle voulait me surveiller ! Putain pourquoi ? Peut être qu'elle veux juste me kidnapper pour me remettre dans « le droit chemin » mais ça B. j'y suis encore... Ou alors c'est pour me déclarer sa flamme ! Ouais et le père noël existe tout comme les petits lutins ! Arrête de rêver F.

« Quoi ? »

Je relève la tête face à l'interrogation... Avait il dit quelque chose d'autre ? Je préfère la jouer fine...

« Rien.

- Ah ! Il a suffit que je prononce son nom, c'est ça ? Ne me dit pas que c'est à cause de cette histoire Angel-Buffy ? Si ? »

Ouf ça à marcher... Maintenant il faut que je finisse cette conversation le plus vite possible pour être à l'heure au rendez vous !

« Non, je m'en fiche. Elle peut s'amuser.

- J'espère qu'elle en profite. Ça lui fait au moins une excuse pour être avec ce minable. Toi tu mérites beaucoup mieux.

- Ouais ouais... Bon j'y vais Boss ! Bonne soirée »

Il me regarde et me souris... Crétin ! Il pense que je suis jalouse de Buffy Angel ! Que Buffy a réussis à avoir le beau brun ténébreux ! Quel imbécile ! C'est de Angel que je suis jalouse ! Comment peut il mettre ses mains sur Buffy ? Comment peut il l'embrasser ? Il ne l'emmène jamais autre part que dans un cimetière ! Quel rendez vous ! Faith calme toi ! Ce soir, c'est une soirée juste avec B.

Je me change, et part voir Buffy. Chez elle, tout est éteint à part sa chambre. Je monte sur le toit et toque doucement à sa fenêtre... La peur me tiraille le ventre.. Et oui la grande Faith Lehane à peur ! Ce soir je dirais tout à Buffy ! Elle me regarde d'un air dur, et je déglutit péniblement.

« C'est quoi cette boite ?

- D'après ce que j'en sais, c'est une boite de Gavrock. Le maire en a besoin pour l'Ascension... Elle est gardée dans la salle de conférence au premier... Euh B ? Je sais que tu voudrais parler boulot et tout mais j'aimerais te dire quelque chose... »

Elle me regarde et attend... Je respire difficilement et me jète à l'eau... Après tout c'est maintenant ou jamais...

« Voilà... J'ai... Enfin récemment j'ai fait mon adolescente rebelle et euh... j'étais jalouse... Mais pas de toi... De... Angel...Parce que.. Quand je t'ai vu ce soir là... Le tout premier... Mon cœur à... J'ai ressentis des picotements dans mon corps... Et euh... J'ai su que j'aurais plus que de l'amitié pour toi... Mais, il y a eu le retour d'Angel... Et euh... Tu m'a oubliée... Et...

- Stop ! Faith stop ! Je...

- Non c'est bon B. t'en fait pas... J'ai compris... Je... Bonne nuit... »

Je sors par la fenêtre aussi vite que possible et les larmes coulent... Pourquoi avais je fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Maintenant elle ne voudras plus me voir... Faith tu es une imbécile ! Mon téléphone sonne et je suis déçue en oyant que c'est le maire... Je sèche mes larmes et répond.

POV Buffy

J'ai attendu des semaines pour la voir, lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur et voilà qu'elle me déballe tout ça! Et comme une idiote je l'ai coupée... Elle doit croire que ce n'est pas réciproque... Que je ne l'aime pas, que je lui en veux toujours... Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Je suis qu'une idiote ! Et si elle partait ? Si je ne la revoyais plus ? Il faut que je la voie ! Qu'on s'explique ! Mais avant tout, la mission ! Je cours au lycée, encore heureux il reste du monde à la bibliothèque. Giles et Willow sont là avec un plan de la mairie. Je leur raconte ce que je sais, on établie un plan ! Peut être que je verrais Faith en fin de compte ! Ils préparent tous, et Wesley veux jouer à « C'est moi l'observateur et personne ne m'écoute ! Ca suffit maintenant ! » mais bien sur, on part quand même et il nous suit... Angel nous a rejoint, et il ne m'adresse pas un mot. Tant mieux, j'en ai assez des drames !

Angel, Will et moi partons vers le toit, et décidons de monter. Mon estomac se contracte face à ma prochaine confrontation avec Faith... J'espère qu'elle sera là... Arrivés sur le toit, Will fait un remix de ma sorcière bien aimée pour enlever les protections de la boite et part juste après. Je reste donc seule avec Angel... Si Faith nous voit elle va penser qu'on est encore ensemble... Et ça je ne veux pas ! Je m'équipe pour descendre et Angel tiens la corde. Arrivé près de la boite, je la tire et une alarme se met en marche. Je crie à Angel de me remonter mais c'est coincé. La porte s'ouvre et je vois la brune... Ma brune... Elle me regarde, ses yeux sont brillants et rouge... Elle me sourit et ferme la porte en disant aux vampires qu'il n'y a plus personne... Qu'il n'y a plus la boite... Angel arrive à décoincer la corde et me remonte. Arrivée en haut il me demande pourquoi Faith nous avait aidés... Je ravale un sanglot et lui donne la boite pour descendre rejoindre Giles... Ne voulant pas parler avec lui...

POV Faith

Je referme la porte, dis qu'il n'y a plus personne et ils courent dehors comme des chiens... Stupides vampires ! Stupide maire ! Stupide sentiments ! Pourquoi B m'avait elle regarder avec ce regard ? Un regard d'amour ? Non, ça devait être de la... Je sais pas quoi ! Pourquoi je me prend la tête ? Je les aide et après je me tire ! Ouais c'est un bon plan ça !

« Faith ! Regarde qui nous as rendu une petite visite ? »

Je me retourne sur la voix du maire, il tenait Red dans les bras. Il me la lance et je la rattrape de peu.

« Je vais contacter la tueuse. Occupe toi bien de notre invitée ma petite Faith. »

Il se détourne, et part me laissant seule avec la rousse. Elle essaye de se dégager mais je la retient. Je m'approche de son oreille et murmure :

« Du calme Red, je vais pas te faire de mal si tu te tiens à carreau.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi Faith ! Je suis une sorcière et tu ne peux rien faire !

- Putain Willow écoute moi ! Je t'emmène voir les livres de l'Ascension, alors pas de geste brusque et fais genre tu es ma prisonnière ! »

Red se calme et je l'emmène dans une salle. Lui montre où sont les livres et attend à la porte pour voir si il y du bruit. J'entend le maire revenir.

« Ok ! Prend les livres et reviens vers moi ! On va faire un échange la boite contre toi, mais prend les livres et voit pour en remettre d'autre pareille »

Elle me regarde avec un air incompris sur le visage.

« Grouille Red ! »

Elle se lève, met les livres dans son sac et dit une formule, puis reviens vers moi. Je l'attrape et l'amène dans le couloir.

« Maintenant tu vas arrêter de vouloir t'échapper sinon tu goûtera à mon nouveau jouet ! »

Je sors mon couteau de ma poche et lui pose sur le coup. Mais pas trop pour pas lui faire mal.

« Bien faithy, nous allons procéder à l'échange au lycée. Emmène donc notre invitée nous y allons ! »

Je fais avancer Willow et range mon couteau. Je soupire... Je vais encore revoir B.

POV Buffy

J'attend dans la cafétéria du lycée.. Je suis inquiète pour Willow, mais si elle est avec Faith, elle ne risque rien... Enfin j'espère... Peut être qu'elle ne joue qu'un rôle au final ? Comme elle a toujours fait... Il ne faut pas que je pense à elle... Ce soir c'est Will ! Oz est à coté de moi et il s'inquiète...

« Tout est bouclé dit Oz »

Alex dit quelque chose mais je n'écoute qu'à moitié. Les lumières s'éteignent... Ils arrivent... Angel fait son « je suis invincible, je peux voir dans le noir », qu'est ce qu'il commence à m'énerver !

Ils arrivent... Willow est avec Faith mais elle a son couteau sous la gorge de Willow. Je déglutit... Lui avait elle fait du mal ? J'espère pas... Willow me sourit... Je sais qu'elle n'a rien eu... Je m'avance et le maire aussi...

« C'est tout à fait excitant ce petit jeu ! Vous ne trouvez pas ? Nuit sombre, rendez-vous clandestin, échange de prisonniers, j'adore ça ! Il ne nous manque que de grands imperméables !

- Laissez-la !

- Ah ça non ! Pas avant que je n'ai récupéré la boîte ! C'est drôle la jeune fille qui me pose tellement de problème... Elle est jolie ! Un peu trop maigre ! »

Il me regarde... Son regard est gênant... Puissant... Pleins de regrets et de doute..

- C'est dommage que ça n'ait pas fonctionné entre toi et ma petite Faith ! Il faut croire que tu n'y connais rien aux femmes !

- Pensez ce que vous voulez, je n'aime pas les folles ! Répond Angel »

Mais pour qui il se prend lui ? Est ce qu'il lui a parlé au moins ? Il me regardait ! Faith déglutit et je vois que son regard devient brillant... Je la regarde et lui montre tout mon amour dans mes yeux... Elle sourit... Un sourire timide... Je sais que Willow m'a vu et elle me sourit aussi... Un sourire encourageant... Le maire reprend son monologue... Comment Faith pouvait elle le supporter ?

« Je vous souhaite bien du bonheur ! Vraiment mais si je peux me permettre de donner mon avis, je ne vois pas très bien votre avenir ensemble ! Je pense que cette relation ne dura pas ! Non pas parce que je vais vous éliminer mais parce que le chemin sera difficile !

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on ait besoin de votre avis ! De plus, je ne suis plus avec Angel ! Donc bon, maintenant on échange où on continue de blablater comme des vieux ennemies ? Parce que sinon je m'assois et j'me fait un café !

- Ah vous les jeunes, tous les mêmes ! J'aime bien votre franc parler ! Maintenant assez discuter ! Donnez moi la boite ! »

Faith lâche Willow et Oz se met devant elle. Elle range son poignard, et prend la boite. Elle sait que c'est une fausse mais ne dit rien. En effet, nous avions échangés la boite et enfermer un sort dedans. Elle refila la boite aux vampires et ils partirent... Faith resta là à me regarder espérant un signe...

POV Faith

« Faith ! Tu viens ? Dit le maire. »

Je la regarde... Je regarde mon « boss »... Si je dois changer... Qu'elle soit fière de moi, je dois le faire... Si elle me fait un signe je fonce...

« Faith... Reste s'il te plait... Pour moi... »

Elle l'a fait ! Je ne peux plus rester comme ça ! Ca me tuerais à petit feu ! J'allais répliquer quand le maire repris.

« Ah que c'est triste que tu l'ai abandonnée et qu'elle ne veuille plus de toi maintenant dit le maire.

- Non ! Elle ne m'a pas abandonnée ! C'est moi qui ai déconné ! Je reste... Je décroche !

- Faithy... Qu'est ce que ?

- Je reste avec ma B. ! »

POV Buffy

A ces mots, je la prend dans mes bras et je sens ses larmes couler... Le maire soupire et décide de partir... En jurant de se venger bien sûr ! Comme c'est original ! Bref, je sert ma tueuse dans les bras. Tout le monde me regarde estomaquer... On part dans la bibliothèque et je ne lâche pas Faith d'un pouce...

« Hum... Je pense que je devrais la ramener au conseil pour...

- Oh la ferme Wesley ! Dit Willow »

On la regarde tous la bouche grande ouverte !

« Sans Faith je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui ! Elle m'a sauvée et... Grâce à elle on a ça ! »

Elle sort les livres de l'Ascension de son sac et les tends aux observateurs.

« Je euh... Je voulais m'excuser... Pour euh... Tout ça... J'ai déconné parce que... Parce que j'étais jalouse et euh... »

Elle respire et me regarde, je lui lance un regard remplis d'amour... Je veux lui donner la force de continuer...

« Je sais que c'est pas le moment pour tout ça mais euh... Voilà... Si j'ai déconné c'est parce que je suis une imbécile... J'ai été jalouse de...

- Tu avais tout et t'as tout gâcher ! Alors cherche pas d'excuse dit Alex d'un ton amer.

- Je euh... Je sais que vous allez pas me pardonner comme ça et euh... Je ferais tout pour me faire pardonner... Mais ce que je voulais dire... »

Elle s'arrête et se tourne vers moi. Elle ouvre la bouche mais je la dépasse.

« Non... Ce n'est pas le moment F. On rentre... Demain tu viendras faire ton rapport... D'accord ?

- Je euh... Ouais... A demain »

Je fais un signe à tout le monde et lui prend la main. On rentre à la maison... J'entend Willow sermonner Alex pour ce qu'il a dit...

POV Faith.

J'allais le dire... Mais pourquoi m'a t-elle coupée ? Elle me prend la main et mon corps frissonne à ce contact... Je dois vraiment être atteinte... Ouais atteinte au cœur ! Elle me sert la main pour me me montrer qu'elle est là... Je lui souris... Un sourire timide... Et ouais Faith peut faire des sourires timides ! C'est très rare mais pour elle je pourrais toujours le faire... On arrive chez elle... Elle ouvre la porte et me dit que sa mère n'est pas la... Je rentre chez elle mais je suis... Timide... Elle me tire vers sa chambre et me pousse sur le lit. Elle s'assoit sur moi... Buffy, je sens que mon cœur va bientôt lâcher ! Je frisonne de partout...

« Maintenant tu vas me dire ce que tu voulais me dire... Et pas la peine de partir je te retiens !

- Je euh... Si j'ai fait toutes ces conneries, c'est parce que... J'ai des... Sentiments pour toi... »

Je la vois déglutir... Pourquoi avais je dis ça comme ça ? Pourquoi lui avais je tout avoué ?

POV Buffy

Elle me dit ce que j'attend depuis... Depuis longtemps ! Je déglutis ne sachant pas quoi faire... Je la vois penser... Elle est très loin... Je décide de mettre mes mains derrière son coup et approche ma tête... Je commence à l'embrasser et mon corps frissonne, je sens des papillons dans mon estomac... Elle répond à mon baiser et ses mains se posent sur mes hanches...

J'arrête le baiser et nous sommes toutes les deux haletantes...

« Si je t'ai arrêtée la dernière fois... Ce n'est pas pour te dire que ce n'est pas réciproque... C'est pour te dire que... Moi aussi... J'ai des sentiments...

- Je... Euh... On pourrait se coucher ? Et euh... tu pourrais me prendre dans tes bras ? »

Elle se lève pour prendre son pyjama et me donne un short et un haut. Elle va se changer dans sa salle de bain et je me change vite. Je me met sous les draps et l'attend... Elle me rejoint et je ne peux m'empêcher de détailler son corps... Elle sourit et met à coté de moi et me prend dans les bras... Elle m'embrasse doucement et me prend dans ses bras... On s'endors toutes les deux...

Le lendemain au lycée

POV Buffy

Faith est partie faire son rapport et je me détend dehors... Derrière un arbre... Willow vient me rejoindre et me sourit.

« Que me vaut ce sourire ?

- Alors toi et Faith ?

- Je euh... Ne sais pas... Il faut déjà voir avec la police et pleins d'autres choses...

- Disons que pour la police... C'est mon cadeau pour elle... Elle n'est plus rechercher par personne... Faith Lehane n'a plus de casier judiciaire ! »

Je lui saute dessus et nous tombons toutes les deux dans l'herbe. Je l'a prend dans mes bras et nous rigolons... Je me sentais bien... Je pouvais sortir avec ma petite amie ? Est elle ma petite amie ? Il faudrait qu'on en parle... Mais pas maintenant plus tard !

« Et euh... Je vais à l'université de Sunnydale avec toi aussi !

- Will ! Tu es acceptée dans toutes les meilleures universités !

- Oui mais j'aime combattre le mal ! Et je le combattrais qu'avec toi ! Je suis avec toi ! Scooby un jour Scooby toujours ! »

Je la sers dans mes bras et nous partons en direction de la bibliothèque.

Plus tard dans la soirée, un cimetière.

Pov Narrateur

Nos deux tueuses étaient assise sur une couverture, appuyées contre des tombes. Faith rigolait avec la blonde même si son rire n'était pas totalement vrai...

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je euh... Notre premier rendez vous est dans un cimetière... Je n'ai pas envie de faire comme Angel..

- Tu ne seras jamais comme Angel, ma puce...

- Ma puce ?

- T'aime pas ?

- J'adore... mon cœur ! Puis je suis bien avec ma petite amie !

- Fais gaffe Faithy tu deviens guimauve !

- Quoi ?! »

Buffy se leva et Faith la suivit, la brune l'attrapa par la taille et elles tombèrent toutes les deux. Elles s'embrassèrent le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Voilà un petit Happy End !


End file.
